


If Love Could Speak

by Danielincrediblex



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Romance, Someone stop me, dan and phil kind of reflect back on their lifes, fluff and i mean a lot, i don't know how to use tags, i wrote this with a few quotes in mind, just a quick thing i wrote to get back into a writing mood, the whole thing is written from phil's point of view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4807676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danielincrediblex/pseuds/Danielincrediblex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know, when I was young, I used to have this thing where I wanted to see everything. I used to think, ‘how can I die without seeing every inch of this world?’"</p><p>Or the one where Dan and Phil cuddle and talk about how much they love each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Love Could Speak

I took his hand in mine, pulling him to me. “Come lay down with me,” I demanded, “I want to talk about nothing with some one that means everything.”  
“Ok, ok. Just don’t pull my arm out or something,” the brown eyed boy replied.  
“You know, when I was young, I used to have this thing where I wanted to see everything. I used to think, ‘how can I die without seeing every inch of this world?’  
“What about now,” the boy asked.  
“Now, now I don’t need to see the entire world, in fact I don’t even need to see all of London because I find paradise wherever I go with you,” he blushed at that.  
“Sometimes I forget how far we’ve come, how long it took us to get to were we are now,” he said, tears filling his eyes. I tightened my grip on his had, trying to send some comfort trough our bond.  
“I remember the first time we skyped, how timid you were, how you hid part of your face for the majority of the session.”  
“Why did you continue talking to me if I was that awkward,” he asked indignantly.  
“I don’t know, I think it was your eyes,”  
“My eyes?”  
“Yea, your eyes,”  
“What was so special about my eyes?”  
“Yours had fire in them, there was a story behind them and I wanted to be the first to read it.”  
“You’re such a dork, I was just an awkward, uncoordinated, guy. I still am,” he stated as if it was something that was general information. I just looked at him, with a puzzled expression on my face. “What?”  
“Butterflies can’t see their wings, they can’t see how truly beautiful they are,”  
“What does this have to do with butterflies?”  
“People are like that as well,” I said looking directly into his eyes, “You can’t see how beautiful you are, how every part of you is made of love and care. How perfect you are.”  
“I'm not perfect,” he wined. I kissed him, and he kissed back, our arms tightening against each other. A slow meeting of our lips. When we separated I ran the tips of my fingers over the plains of his face.  
“You are to me.” He closed his eyes, enjoying the comforting sensation. I closed them as well, leaning in and capturing his lips with mine once again, I felt him grinning while I kissed him. I pulled away, a bit confused I asked, “Why are you grinning?”  
“I just hoped you would kiss me again.” I grinned as well. I pulled him into a kiss, and it was every bit as perfect as the last couple thousand we shared before. “I remember our first kiss,” he said, “How unfamiliar you were, I didn’t know how you would taste or how your hands would press to my back, how your breath would feel against my skin,”  
“And how was it?”  
“Perfect,” he answered simply.  
I pulled his hand to my chest, placing it just above my heart. “Do you feel my hear beat?” he nodded “You are my the reason why it beats. You are the reason why my soul, you are my light. I love you so much.”  
“I'm just a disaster,” he stated.  
“You are the most beautiful disaster t have restored my life,” I answered. We laid like, his hand on my heart, mine against his. “Hey Dan, will you marry me?”  
“Yes,” he answered immediately. I pulled him against me once again, his chest pressed to mine, his head resting on my shoulder. “I love you so much.”  
“I love you too.”


End file.
